


Savage

by SluttySnake



Series: Kinky Vampire Sex [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, That's it, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, for both of them, that's the story, vampire kink, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttySnake/pseuds/SluttySnake
Summary: "Ah." He steps around you, and suddenly he crouches down and his slender fingers encircle your throat. You're sure he can feel your rapid pulse under his cool hand, which he rests perfectly to encircle both your carotid arteries."You want to befucked," he drawls, every word causing new goosebumps to erupt on your skin....I just wanted to write vampire smut. This is it. It's short, but I hope you enjoy anyway.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kinky Vampire Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158563
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> See this as my attempt to warm up to writing and posting fics again. I am hoping to write a longer one soon, maybe when the Loki show has come out. Enjoy :P

"Get on your knees."

Your legs fold and the blue carpet pricks you through your stockings. You can smell the wood of his desk and the expensive cologne lingering around him.

His shoes crunch softly as he circles you. You look up when those slender legs come to a stop in front of you. His perfectly pressed pants, the crisp white shirt tucked into them. His inky black hair, his lips pouting just slightly, his eyes, green and piercing. 

"Not bad, for a mortal," he drawls, waving his hand to indicate your obeisant form. "Now, what is it you want?"

You wipe your sweaty hands on your black pencil skirt. Your mouth is dry, and you have to swallow before speaking.

"To fuck a vampire."

His expression changes microscopically before he catches himself. 

"Ah." 

He steps around you again, and suddenly he crouches down and his slender fingers encircle your throat. Your hairs stand on end as his breath hits your exposed neck, a purposeful choice on your part. You're sure he can feel your rapid pulse under his cool hand, which he rests perfectly to encircle both your carotid arteries.

"You want to be _fucked_ ," he drawls, every word causing new goosebumps to erupt on your skin. You feel yourself throb and fist your hands into the rough texture of your skirt, sure your silken undergarments have grown damp.

"Not an unusual request for a mortal such as yourself," he continues, and you wonder if he's staring at your neck or just enjoying the thrum of your blood. 

You lick your lips, a shaky breath rushing between them. "You get this request a lot?"

He makes a sound between a hum and a _purr,_ which you suppose is agreement. You wonder how hungry he is, or if he's recently fed. 

"How did you even find me?" he asks, his hand slipping away and his body straightening up to full height again.

You shift uncomfortably on the prickly carpet, heat between your thighs. 

"I saw you," you confess, letting your gaze drift over the ancient trinkets on his desk. "You had this woman in your arms outside the restaurant. I thought you were just a pair of lovers, and I took a photo through the window. It's a hobby of sorts... photography. I wasn't going to post it anywhere. You were lit up by the halo of a streetlamp, or at least she was. You stood in the shadows, bent over her. She had her arms around your shoulders and you held her by the waist. The photo I took was the exact moment you bit into her neck. I looked up and you pulled her fully into the shade. But I had that one photo. At home, I looked through my phone and zoomed in on your face. Your fangs were bright spots against her skin, and then there was that very first trickle of blood. I was shocked at first—of course I was. But then again, I'd been waiting all my life for a sign that _this wasn't all_."

You look up at him where he's leaning against an ancient bookshelf, staring at you intensely.

If you were anyone else, you would be afraid. But you're not. Your heart pounds only from excitement, and only because you let it.

"And then you show up at my door right as the sun is setting, give it a knock, and say... 'I know you're a vampire. Let's talk,'" he finishes. "Again. How did you _find_ me?"

You smile slightly, realizing he's disconcerted. He hid it well when you first showed up.

Your knees are beginning to ache and the carpet still pricks at your stockinged legs, but other than shifting slightly, you don't show your discomfort. You're also very aware of the dampness between your thighs.

"I didn't track you or anything, if that's what you're wondering," you say. "I actually googled you."

You barely suppress a grin when his eyebrows go up in disbelief. 

"Yeah, basically my first thought was to give google a shot. I typed in this city, and then something like... hot vampire. Of course, _most_ results were irrelevant, but... you do have a day job. Sometimes. You love _books_."

You give a pointed look at all the shelves absolutely crammed full around his office.

"You _critique_ them." You do grin now, before quoting the search result that had led you to him. "'He looked like a hot vampire, sure, but that doesn't change what he said about my book.' That was one of your unsatisfied victims. She probably would have preferred to have her blood sucked than the ratings for her book."

You chuckle softly, giving him a coy look.

"Your name is _Loki_." You let the name linger on your tongue. "And you're a vampire. And I want to fuck you. If you agree, of course. I'm even willing to offer you my blood."

He looks annoyed in the way that some people look when they try to hide how impressed they are.

"I already have ways to stay fed," he says, his tone a touch more hostile than before. "But the fucking? That is not something I hand out freely."

"Then allow me to seduce you," you chance, shifting your aching knees again. "I'm sure many people try, but that's probably due to your vampiric compulsion." 

He snorts derisively, wandering around the room again. 

"Are you an artist?" he asks. "Or just suicidal?"

You smile, rocking back so your weight is on your heels. "Neither. I just look for the extraordinary in every moment of my life. And now... I have found you."

You can feel his gaze on you, and you slowly stand up again, stretching your aching legs. You slip your feet properly into your low heels, wobbling just slightly on the midnight blue carpet. 

He snorts again, then comes up behind you, so close you feel the shift in the air. 

"You're certainly not ordinary yourself," he says, and somehow you feel that it is not a compliment. "But as a free _meal_ , I suppose you'll do. I'm sure there's no one in your life who'll miss you."

A brief cold shiver runs down your spine, but then the excitement bubbles up again. 

"Yeah, as if you'll kill me," you challenge. "You don't even know what you want."

He snorts dismissively. "You have no idea what I—" 

Before he can finish, you turn around, pull him down by the collar and kiss him. Fiercely. Your tongue is in his mouth before he can even blink, and his lips are soft as they yield to yours. 

For a moment, you just listen to his breath catch, and then his arm snakes around your waist and he's kissing back, quickly commanding control and pushing you back against his desk. 

He kisses you like a hungry animal, his hard cock pressing right against your core through too many clothes. You blindly grip the polished wood and hop up on its surface as his hands untuck and slide beneath your blouse. 

You whimper softly, your own hands stroking over his muscular shoulders and into the soft black hair.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" you whisper breathlessly when he pauses the kiss in favor of working open the buttons hiding your chest from view. 

"Don't make assumptions," he sneers, but he's more distracted by the sight before him when he tugs your blouse open.

Your breasts are covered in dark red lace that he can absolutely see your nipples through, and you delight in the fact that he stares for a solid three seconds before even blinking. 

Swiftly, he leans down and seals that absolutely sinful mouth around one stiffening bud, sucking gently and flattening his wet tongue against it through the lace.

You gasp out, feeling a gush of wetness leak out of you as you grip the desk for balance.

He torments you for a moment, and you jut your chest out to give him more access, panting softly. You manage to unclench one hand from around the desk and run it through his silky strands, making _him_ moan out as he continues lapping at your nipple, gently pinching it between his teeth. You wonder how it would feel with his fangs out. 

"I take it you want me after all?" you purr, causing him to growl and pull back so he can glare at you.

"I'm going to stuff your snarky mouth soon enough, so if you want _any_ of my attention beforehand, you will be quiet," he demands, making you shut up quickly and clench your legs. 

Seeing that you'll obey, he bends back down and starts licking and sucking at your other nipple until you mewl and squirm on top of his desk, tugging desperately at that wonderfully soft hair. You don't know for sure, but you assume all vampires are naturally good with their mouths.

Just as you're about to go crazy, you tug him away from your breast, cupping his chin and guiding his head up to face you again. 

"Can I see your fangs?" you pant, desperately aroused.

He stares at you for a second, licking over his still very human teeth. 

"And what if I'm not a vampire?" he asks, watching you carefully.

You laugh breathlessly. "But you are. I already know that."

His green eyes narrow. "And what _if_ , possibly, vampires don't actually exist and you're just a little crazy?" 

Your smile fades. "Don't try to use your compulsion on me now. At least wait until we've had some fun."

Loki sighs, drawing away from you a little. The wet lace over your nipples makes you shiver as the cool air hits them. 

"I'm a critic, yes, but I'm not a vampire," he says. "People compare me to one because of how old-fashioned and soulless I am, but the supernatural is nothing but fiction. Vampires don't exist."

You shake your head. "I have the photo. I have proof."

You hop off the desk and fetch your clutch from the loveseat you dropped it on. You dig out your phone and unlock the screen, swiping to your photos.

"There, see!" You hold up the zoomed in picture of him holding a woman under a streetlight. His head is mostly tilted away, but a few pixels make the fangs clearly visible, as well as a trickle of blood running down her skin.

He gazes at the picture, then shakes his head. "It certainly looks like I might have some fangs, but I promise, that is just a trick of the light. What is more plausible, that your camera captured a strange angle of me kissing my date, or that vampires are real?"

You suddenly feel very cold, drawing your blouse closed over your chest.

"But you... let me into your house and kept calling me 'mortal,'" you protest. 

"I was intrigued by you," he admits. "My life is quite boring otherwise. You proved to be an interesting experiment, but sadly, I cannot actually show you my fangs, seeing as I do not have any."

You gape at him. "Wait... so you're _actually_ just a book critic? And you were _toying_ with me?"

He offers you a charming smile. "Can I offer you a drink?"

***

To your disappointment, he pours you champagne and not blood.

"I get gifted way too much champagne," he mutters as he seals the bottle again after filling his own glass. You're sitting in his living room, a significant distance between you and him on the couch.

"I'm still down to fuck, you know," he says, making you cough into your glass. "If you'd take an ordinary human, that is."

Your cheeks burn in embarrassment and you look away from him as you drain your glass a little too quickly.

"Fine," you get out, setting it down on the vintage side table. "You're just my type anyway."

"Oh?" he says, setting his nearly full glass down as well and scooting closer. "And what type is that?"

You glare at him, but that wonderful scent of his cologne already has you warming up to him again.

"Arrogant, snarky, good with his mouth."

He grins, licking his lips, but you're not finished, turning your body toward him.

"The type that just oozes _issues_ , which probably makes you crazy in bed, or a needy crybaby. Or both."

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look insulted. 

"I take it you like it rough?" he purrs, reaching to tug you closer. You make it easy for him and slide your leg over his lap, letting your shoes drop to the floor as you straddle him.

He smiles at you as you run your hands over his chest and shoulders, feeling muscles through his shirt.

"I wanted to be fucked by a vampire," you say dryly. "Unless you're planning to make me bleed me after all, I doubt you're rough enough for me."

His smile turns into a grin. "Ah. That kind of rough. I can do that."

Your interest is sparked a bit, and you begin unbuttoning his shirt. He sits back and lets you explore him, uncovering pale skin and lean muscles. You trace them all with your fingers, tugging his shirt off his shoulders impatiently. 

"Are you into being tied up?" he purrs as he helps you get it off him. 

You lick your lips and nod, making him grin again.

"Good. I might like to restrain you, or at least pin you down. And if you have _such_ a vampire kink, maybe we can pretend." 

Now you're really interested, nodding enthusiastically. He undoes your blouse a second time, this time unhooking your bra as well to run his hands over your breasts. 

"Want to take this to my bedroom?" he asks. "I have only one request."

"Yes," you breathe, still touching his bare skin, arousal pooling between your legs again. "What is it?"

His green eyes fix you with a stare. "You obey me."

You blink, then swallow. "...Okay," you whisper. 

He nods once and picks you up, making you hastily wrap your arms and legs around him. 

You are dropped on a big bed in a dark room, but really all you care about is his skin and the irresistible way he smells. He unzips and tugs your skirt down, making your wriggle your hips to help him. He gasps softly when he sees the damp spot in your silky underwear, as well as the garters holding your stockings up. 

He pushes your legs apart and drops to his knees, immediately hooking them over his shoulders and leaning in, running his hands over the stockings.

You smile and push your panties down, drawing your legs back toward yourself to take them off and toss them away, then press your heels into his back and draw him closer. 

He watches you until he feels the pressure on his back and lurches forward, sealing his sinful mouth to your wet cunt, his tongue flicking out and lapping at your clit. 

You moan out and tug him closer by his hair, really getting him to press his mouth against you and worship you with the sucking and slurping motions he is doing. 

"Fuck," you curse, already close to cumming. His fingers dig into your thighs and he doubles his efforts, immediately sending you over the edge. Your hips buck up, your legs squeeze together, your clit throbs and your cunt gushes onto his eager tongue.

He delicately licks you clean and draws back with a deep inhale. 

You are panting softly, gazing up him with a very satisfied look. 

Your legs fall off his shoulders as he stands, and you watch him open his dress pants. He toes his shoes off so the slacks can fall down his slender legs, and you see his hard cock outlined in his tight boxer briefs. 

You sit up swiftly, pushing at his hips so he staggers back and you can slide to your knees on the little throw rug, wearing nothing but your garters and stockings. 

You press your face against him through his boxers, mouthing and licking at his length until you feel him take a shaky breath and snake his fingers into your hair.

"Do... vampires only get hard after they've fed?" you wonder, your words coming out muffled against his clothed cock. 

The hands on your hair go still, and you wonder if he still thinks you're crazy. Then he sighs, and puts on a really bad Transylvanian accent.

"I hav stores of blad in my basement to drink ven the ladies com to visit."

You snort, but aren't actually any less aroused.

"That was... good," you praise, tugging his boxers down and gripping at the hot, silky length of his cock. 

"Don't tell me that actually turned you on," he groans, tugging impatiently at your hair until you open your mouth and take the head of him in your mouth. He's long, thick, warm and perfect.

You don't answer him and instead occupy yourself with getting his cock wet and then stroking it with your hand and your tongue while your other hand gently cups his balls. 

He grunts softly, his breathing becoming irregular. 

"Such a delicious morsel, worshipping her immortal master," he suddenly says, and your whole body burns with arousal. He runs his fingers through your hair and pushes you gently down on him, making you clutch at his thighs and take a deep breath through your nose as you relax your throat and take him deep.

"Very good," he purrs, running his fingers over your scalp as he gently coaxes you down on him. "If you please me well I might even drink from you tonight. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I bet you're dripping on the carpet at the thought. That's it... Take me deep."

You're drooling. Absolutely heady with arousal, slurping and swallowing around him and bobbing on his cock like a wanton whore. He's right. You _are_ dripping. 

"You're so wet, imagining my fangs piercing your sensitive throat," he says lowly, and your moan vibrates around him, making his breath catch. He begins cradling your head and rolling his hips to meet your movements, fucking your mouth and throat and you just... let him. 

"Good little slut," he whispers, and you moan again. "Take me deep. Serve your vampiric master. Serve me well, little mortal. You're my mortal whore, aren't you? Just a vessel to fuck and drink from."

You breathe sporadically through your nose, clutching at his thighs and focusing on swallowing and keeping your throat relaxed so he can fuck it. You're going to be really sore tomorrow, but this is so worth it.

"Who knew you'd be so turned on at the thought of fucking a vampire," he mutters before he grunts and gets a bit faster. The _sounds_ he makes are exquisite, short little gasps and pants mixed with grunts and the rare little moan. 

You squeeze your thighs together and moan softly in response to his noises, wondering if he plans to cum down your throat.

He doesn't. Gasping, he draws back, his cock slick and bobbing in the air. You cough softly and wipe your mouth, gazing up at him. He stares back down at you, something dangerous in his gaze. Something wild. Savage.

"Getting a fuck isn't hard, you know," he tells you, his voice slightly raspy. "Get on the bed. You have one chance to convince me to pretend to be a vampire for you so you can get off."

You scramble to your wobbly feet, the earlier excitement back in full. Quickly, you sit down on the cool sheets, hastily slipping the garters and stockings down your legs to cool down a bit. He watches your every movement with a predatory attention.

"I... uhm," you pant, knowing you only have one shot at this and feeling your heart beat just a little too fast. There is something about him... Maybe how he's looking at you, or the way he asked...

"What if... I don't want you to pretend?" you ask uncertainly, watching him closely for approval. "What if I just want to be... savagely taken by a predator?"

His eyes flash, but he doesn't move just yet. 

"You think _I_ want that?" he demands. 

You shake your head, still trying desperately to figure him out. "No... No, you don't want to take me, you can have anyone," you guess. "You want to—"

You narrow your eyes. "You want to... to be understood?"

He doesn't move, so you assume you're not entirely wrong.

"Maybe you... want to be seen for who you truly are," you continue a bit more confidently. "You were intrigued by my insistence that you are a vampire, because you have something inside you that is quite similar. You have a dark side. You want to go all in. You want to take someone who will fully submit to you, who trusts and understands you. Your unique needs. Who will bow their head to you and do as you say. Who will... do so without question. Who will indulge in your more savage needs and wants and interest, uncaring of what society thinks. You may not be a vampire, but you're a dark soul looking for someone who understands."

You pant to catch your adrenaline fueled breath, your eyes wide and staring at him for confirmation.

He steps forward, crouches down to be level with your face, and sneers slowly.

"Wrong. I _am_ a vampire." 

Lips draw back to reveal elongated fangs, eyes flash red, pupils dilate, and he shoves you down on the bed and penetrates you in two places at once.

You scream as his teeth pierce your resistant flesh and his cock pierces your more than ready cunt.

Your own knuckles jam between your teeth as you take gasping breath, your whole body writhing beneath him.

The pain and suction radiating from your neck explodes behind your eyes in bright colors, and he fucks you until your cunt gushes and throbs for him, hips bucking up on their own accord.

You whimper out from behind your own hand, finally gaining your bearings and squirming desperately beneath him, clutching at his muscled back, wrapping your legs around him and moaning out in desperate pleasure.

It feels so good. So, so good. It's like lava searing your veins, pain and pleasure combined and all flowing _into_ him, into the strong body above you, the creature who will probably kill you, but makes it so worth it. 

"Lo... ki!" you gasp, rocking up to impale yourself deeper on his cock again and again, the tip of it hitting your cervix and your clit grinding up against him. "F-fuck!"

He, too, isn't silent. You can hear his lustful breaths, the soft pants as he drinks from you and rolls his hips at a steady pace. You are absolutely dripping, probably from your neck as well.

Eventually, you actually start feeling dizzy and faint, whimpering softly as you clutch at him and lose your energy. You haven't even cum yet.

Sensing this, Loki draws away from your neck and licks over the wounds a few times, then lifts his head to meet your gaze. His eyes are red, pupils dilated, fangs out and shiny red with your blood. Slowly, he brings his thumb to his mouth and licks it, then reaches down and rubs firmly over your clit as his hips snap into you.

"Cum for me," he growls, red eyes holding your gaze. "Cum, little mortal. You've earned it."

You scream and arch and _cum_ and squirt and squeeze and squeeze so tightly and grab him and black out. 

***

You wake up and it's still night time, and you're naked in his bed, and Loki is sitting by the window drinking something from a champagne glass that definitely isn't champagne as he reads a book.

He's still just as naked, pale skin shining in the moonlight, a slight smile curled around his lips.

Groaning, you sit up, getting his attention.

"Ah, you're awake," he says, smiling charmingly at you. "I suppose now comes the time where I compel you to forget all this and drop you off somewhere."

You clutch at your aching neck, finding that your wounds seem to have healed over at remarkable speed. 

"I don't want to forget," you whisper, mouth dry and head pounding. You spot some water on the nightstand and quickly grab it, downing the whole thing.

"Nobody ever does," he says gently, setting his glass and his book down and coming over. You feel the bed dip under his weight as he moves to sit beside you.

"Just look into my eyes, love."

His voice itself is so alluring that you turn your head as soon as you set the glass down, immediately transfixed by those red eyes.

He smiles. "That's it. Just relax. Let me into your mind."

You blink, feeling tension drain away the longer you look at him.

"Did you mean it when you implied that you'd do anything I'd tell you, obey and worship me, uncaring about rules and laws, just serving my darkest and most savage needs?" he asks curiously.

You blink again, your thoughts slowed to a crawl. Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth, but your body tingles warmly. "I... y-yes," you manage to stammer with a lot of concentration.

"Good," he says, with another gentle smile. "Then you are now my slave. Don't worry, I'll treat you well. You just have to obey me. Understand? I don't tolerate hesitancy or disobedience. In return, I will fuck you just like you want. You'll still get to live your normal life, and I'll respect your needs, but you are now bound to me. You won't escape or disobey. You're my slave and pet, my servant and whore. My property. I choose what you do and where you go, but in return, I will satisfy your rather unique needs. As long as I can satisfy you, you are bound to my will. Alright? That means if you no longer want or desire this, then you are free. But you will lose me forever. Your life will never be the same, one way or another. Do you consent to these terms?"

The grip on your mind abruptly loosens, leaving you reeling and blinking in confusion. 

"I—What?" you stammer. "Oh, uh... W-wait, you want to...?"

Your mouth feels dry and your face feels hot as you look at him. "You want to...?"

He smiles at you expectantly, waiting to hear your answer.

You blush. "Yes... Yeah, I want this. You don't know how much."

He chuckles softly and picks up your hand. "I may have an idea how much," he teases, and then he lifts your wrist to his mouth and his fangs pierce your flesh.

You yelp and flinch sway, but his grip is steel. Pain and heat rush through you, making you shamefully aroused again, but only for a second. Then he's licking over your wound and showing you what is left in its place.

A brand. Seared into your flesh, a mark of coiled snakes. The mark of his thrall. 

"Now you're mine," he states, letting your hand go. "I won't go easy on you. You know very well I almost decided not to fuck you after all. You need to work hard to please me."

He turns away from you and gets off the bed, leaving you to trace the mark on your arm. It throbs with heat when you touch it. 

"You... You're a kinky vampire, right?" you ask uncertainly. "I didn't just give you my soul or anything, right? You just want to play sadistic games and feed from me, right? That's what being your slave means?"

You dearly hope you didn't just make a huge mistake. 

The laughs he lets out is cold, and it sends a shiver down your spine. He steps over to his antique wardrobe and pulls open both doors as he looks over his shoulder and grins at you, revealing shackles and toys and whips and paddles and all kinds of other strange objects either for pain or for pleasure. Oh thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more of this, mostly so I have a place to dump out kinky oneshots with a vampire involved :P  
> It may be hard to believe, but I've gotten even kinkier since my last work. It would be a shame not to share that with you


End file.
